The Unfairground - Part 3
They came at last to a large shipping container converted to a makeshift office and the stall keeper banged his meaty fist on the door. There was silence for a moment and then footsteps could be heard from within. The door opened and a very pretty redhead peered out. She had freckles and bright green eyes that flashed with keen interest as she took in the sight of the group before her. Her eyes lingered for the longest time on Vas and then she spoke. “So you found the kids that made a fool of you, Sal?” “I found em,” he growled, “Now let us in; they need…” “Pa is out. You can leave them with me.” “I ain't leaving them before…” She cut him off again, “You can leave ‘em here with me, Sal or I’ll make sure Pa moves you to latrine duty for the next month.” “Yes, Miss Emily,” the man growled eventually and the girl opened the door all the way. “Well? Come in, come in.” Emily waved the group in while giving her fellow fairground workers a stern look, “The rest of you can piss off back to work! Go on...skit!!” She clapped her hands and the goons abled away. “You’ll have to excuse the boys,” she explained once again drinking in a long look at Vas, “Pa doesn’t hire them for their brains and manners.” She turned to look at Gill and Haddie then, “So you two fixed Sals Shooting Gallery?” “It was rigged,” Gill blustered and Emily giggled. “Course it was rigged; you never been to a fairground before boy.” “He and his sister spent their childhood hiding from Reavers and death. We thought a bit of family-friendly fun at the fairgrounds would do them some good. You know, show them that not everyone out here is a predator? Or the daughter of one.” Jacy had a hand on Haddie’s shoulder who was holding onto her brother’s hand. Emily had that provocative look in her eye; a look any woman recognized in another’s. “Fact is, it was a game of skill and it was rigged, you boy wasn’t paying attention and two kids leveled the field to make it fair.” The young thug huffed. “So how do we make this better so we can go?” Emily gave them a considered look and sauntered over to stand next to Vas. “Pa won't be back for an hour or so. All he’s gonna do it bluster a whole deal and try to scare you a little, seems I can save him the trouble.” Vas blinked as this started to take an uncomfortable turn and tried to take a reflexive step back. He instead bumped into the wall. “W-wait? What? I don’t … so are we … can’t we go now?” “Oh not so fast. You get nothing for nothing.” she placed a hand on Vas’ shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. “And my price is some alone time with handsome here.” She gave a nod towards the office door, “You… me and…” she glanced down at the gawking kids and winked before leaning in to whisper the rest of her offer into his ear. Vas, feeling a little trapped now, slowly started turning red over the woman’s offer. “OH WHOA! HEY!” He all but scrambled to hide behind Jacy. “I am spoken for! Th-that’s just … not ...I am ...just not …” He stammered not knowing how to turn it down without hurting her feelings. While also keeping faithful to Jacy and making that clear to her as well! “She can watch if you like, but I do insist the kids stay put.” “It could be fun, Sugarbear. But if you start breaking hearts now I’ll never be able to trust you.” Jacy didn’t sound upset in the slightest. It was a compliment of sorts. But it wouldn’t do to start pimping her man out to squash these sorts of little problems. There was no way she was going to let that office door close between her and Vas and they couldn’t leave the kids out here alone. “If it’s time with a handsome man you’re after, I could show you a few techniques that didn’t require you to have them dragged to your door under force.” Vas just made a squeaky noise as the situation spiraled out of his control. How did this happen! Why him! Wasn't Jacy supposed to defend his honor? “W-wait this isn’t really, seriously, being considered.” He blinked somewhat crestfallen. “No, my love; this is not being considered. Of you and I, when we can’t solve our problems with words, only one of us resorts to intimate dawdling. The other comes equipped with a less enjoyable means of suppressing his opponent’s will. It seems Emily here has confused which of those you are. Miss Emily, you will not have your way with my man.” “Alright … so … do I have to hunt down some other hapless man to take my place?” Vas asked looking between the sex crazed woman and the girlfriend to whom he was very dedicated. "I don't think it's necessary to bring anyone else into her equation. Her Pa won't be back for an hour or so and we won't need all that much time to make it back to the hotel. Gag her, knock her on the head, stash her in the office, secure the door and we'll be on our way. By the time her Pa returns we'll be under the protection of my daddy's men and local authorities will have a fun time raiding this little carnival. I imagine more than a few of the crew have prior criminal records. Now I don't personally like violence, but daddy doesn't seem to have any problems with it." Emily flushed red with anger as she listened to the two debate. Firstly the outright rejection of her offer and now the threats; it was too much! “How dare you,” she snapped as she brought her hand up to slap Jacy full in the face. She stopped short as Haddie barreled into her. She tried to grab the fire haired fury and screamed out snatching her hand back. “The little shit bit me!” she said incredulous. Vas couldn’t help but chuckle as he made sure to separate the two. “Considering what I’ve seen her do you got off pretty light.” The punk steered the offended girl and sat her down. “First off … let me apologize, it wasn’t my intention to hurt your feelings but frankly, I ain’t that kind of man. Call it what you will. Might we come to an agreement that doesn't involve anonymous sex or the bashing of the skulls?” Vas gave a thoughtful pause. “I just don't’ want to be reduced to knocking you out and you n’ your kin trying to exact revenge it’s really troublesome. I am trying to make a concerted offer not to resort to violence in regards to … everything. So tell me … can we all come to some alternate arrangement where we all walk away happy, unmolested and alive?” Jacy sighed and moved to sit down on the counter next to Emily’s seat. “I tell you what, Miss Emily. We’ll make a compromise. We’ll leave and take the biter with us, but before we do you can have one passionate kiss from either myself or my Sugarbear here. All I ask is that -” *THUMP* Emily’s eyes went wide then blank as she slumped forward into Vas’ arms. Jacy hefted the large sack of coins she’d just swung against the back of Emily’s head and pursed her lips. “My man’s nose bleeds for me and me alone. Here you go kids,” she said jauntily as she hopped down from the counter and handed the sack of coins to Haddie. “So what have we learned today, children? One, this never would have happened if the Carnival operated on the standardized Alliance credits. It really is the best way to maintain one’s wealth. Coins are just too heavy to tote around all the time. And two, it’s bad form, bad form indeed to flirt with another woman’s man. I want you Haddie in particular to remember that lesson. Something tells me you’re going to grow up to be a real heartbreaker.” “Sugarbear, would you please go check the door and see if the coast is clear?” Vas blinked at the turn of the events. Not that he disapproved, but seeing Jacy declare him as hers and defend him from the onslaught of an unwelcome advance. Not only was it touching but damn was it hot n’ sexy! “Yes Ma'am!” He answered thoroughly impressed once he draped the knocked out women on the table. “Gill, I hate to do this to you, but you did win the music box through deceptive means. It would be wrong to let you keep the prize knowing that, and I think you’ll find it’s the right thing to do, returning it to the Carnival.” Jacy held her hand out and nodded encouragingly. “That’s it. And don’t look so upset, you have the rifle now and a bag full of well earned treasure. Enough to buy Haddie a pair of ballet slippers, at least.” Jacy took the reluctantly rendered prize and laid it carefully next to Emily’s senseless figure. Turning back to the children, she knelt down in front of Haddie and smiled. “You are a very brave young girl, Haddie. Thank you for protecting me; for protecting all of us. But now it’s time for us to return to the ship and it’s very important that no one follows us so we’ll do it nice and quiet. What do you say? Ready to head back and check in with Doctor Dorian? We like the Doc, don’t we?” She looked down at their shiny red boots and gave each pair a friendly thump. “You can show him your treasure if you want, but I wouldn’t let him touch it unless he promises not to steal it. You can never be too sure about one eyed pirates.” Jacy stood up and led the young ones to the door. “We’re ready Sugarbear. Take us home.” Without missing a beat, Haddie darted back to the counter, deftly swiped the music box and stuck it into her burglar bag before reappearing under Jacy's unsuspecting hand.